Isn't She Lovely?
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: One-shot, somewhat of a songfic between Emily and Hotch. Summary: The team attends the one hundredth annual FBI gala. What happens when Hotch asks Emily to be his 'date? R&R please! Enjoy...


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm in LOVE with Stevie Wonder. My mom thinks that just because I'm young, that I can't LOVE him. Well… SHE'S WRONG! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Isn't She Lovely" OR Criminal Minds. Sadly though, I wish I did.**

"Good evening, Mr. Strauss. Aaron Hotchner," Hotch firmly shook Mr. Strauss's hand.

"Good evening, Mr. Hotchner, and please, do call me James!" Mr. Strauss greeted back warmly. Hotch smiled.

"Thank you, and feel free to call me Aaron," Hotch said back.

"Oh, Aaron," Mr. Strauss smiled.

"Erin," Hotch acknowledged her with a smile. Erin cracked a small grin.

"I'm glad you could make it, Aaron," she said genuinely.

"Thank you. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Hotch replied, sidestepping into the restaurant. There, he saw agents walking around and mingling. Everybody was dressed for the occasion; the one hundredth annual FBI gala. Hotch himself had donned a black, silk suit, with a fresh, white, dressy shirt underneath. His feet were encased in a brand-new pair of glossy black Ferragammo dress shoes.

"Hello, Emily," he heard Erin and James welcome Emily.

Hotch let slip a small smile. Emily was finally here.

"Oh, Hotch! Wait up!" Emily called once she escaped the welcoming couple, then started hurrying towards him. He turned in time to see her trip over a high heel.

He quickly leapt forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her up gently by the arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, her face bright red.

_Real smooth, Emily. Now he thinks you're a total klutz, _she thought to herself.

"No date?" she asked in surprise. She immediately inwardly winced once she saw the distant look on Hotch's face.

"Damn. I'm sorry I brought it up," she said quietly, looking embarrassed.

"It's alright, Emily. Beth and I split up yesterday. It just wasn't working out," he admitted.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

_Yes! Touchdown! _she shouted in her head.

"Would you like to be my 'date'?" he asked, offering his right arm. She looked at him in surprise.

"Unless, of course, you have a date," he said quickly and apologetically.

"No, no, I don't," she grinned, slipping her arm through his. He smiled down at her and continued to the main part of the hall.

"Your names, please?" a European-looking waiter asked.

"Emily and Aaron," Hotch said. The waiter smiled.

"This way, please," he led them through a small hallway.

Soon, they stepped into a large ballroom. There were three sides to an uncompleted square of long dining tables. Each table was covered in a sparkling silver cloth. Each black, wooden chair had a white cushion with gold decorations lining it.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Emily gasped.

"It is. They've really outdone themselves, haven't they?" Hotch pointed out. Emily nodded in agreement.

"Guys!" Penelope waved her arms madly.

"Hey Pen," Emily smiled, bending down to kiss Penelope on the cheek. Rossi was sitting next to her, whom Emily kissed afterwards.

"Hey Emily," they both chirped.

"Hey there, boss-man! You clean up nicely," Penelope giggled, poking Hotch in the stomach. He smiled.

"Thank you, Penelope. Hello, Dave," Hotch smiled before taking his seat to the left of Emily.

-A few hours later-

"Alright, everyone! After all the waiting, the dance floor is finally open!" the DJ shouted. All of the younger, newer recruits to the different units cheered and immediately rushed from their seats and onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Hotch and the team were engaged in conversation. Well, actually, scratch that. _Six out of seven_ members of the team were paying attention. Hotch had his hand rested on his chin, staring at Emily.

He looked at the way she talked. Her hands fluttered while she tried to explain things, her eyelashes batted flawlessly, and her mouth formed the words perfectly.

Her smooth skin glowed in the never-ending cycle of flashing, colorful strobe lights.

"Hello? Is that a yes or a no?" Emily asked, snapping her fingers in front of Hotch's face, delivering him back to reality.

"Hmm? Sorry, I… I wasn't paying attention," he said sheepishly.

Emily stood up.

"I asked you if you wanted to dance with Penelope, JJ and I," she grinned evilly.

"Oh, sorry, I don't dance," he denied.

"Fine. Suit yourself," she smiled. The three girls held hands and moved onto the dance floor.

"Hey man. How's your night so far?" Morgan flashed a sly grin.

"Oh, it's been fine. Yours?" Hotch asked back, slightly dejected.

"Come on man. Don't pull that bull crap on me. What's going on?" Morgan asked, pulling up a chair next to Hotch and taking a sip of his beer.

"I think I'm in love with Emily," he admitted. Morgan nearly spit out his drink.

"What?" Hotch asked, embarrassed.

"Finally!" Morgan thundered, "You haven't noticed? She's all over you!" he grinned crazily.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked, genuinely confused.

"Look, Hotch. I know my Princess, and I know when she likes someone. And that someone is Y-O-U," Morgan spelled it out for him, adding a little poke with each letter. Hotch let out a chuckle.

"You think?"

"I KNOW. Now go, do something!" Morgan urged him. Hotch smiled down, knowing he was probably going to regret this.

Hotch made his way towards the DJ and tapped him on the shoulder, flashing out a ten dollar bill.

"Could you put on 'Isn't She Lovely', please?" Hotch asked.

"Sure thing!" the DJ grinned happily. Hotch smiled in thanks and hid in the crowd, just behind Emily.

"Alrighty, folks. We're gonna slow it down a little tonight," the DJ announced. Emily and the girls were laughing and about to step off the dance floor when Hotch stopped Emily.

"Emily, come here," Hotch gestured. He led her to the center of the dance floor and waited for everyone to clear off, then nodded at the DJ. The DJ winked and pushed a button.

_**Isn't she lovely? **_

_**Isn't she wonderful?**_

"Aaron, what is this?" Emily asked as Hotch placed his hands around her lower back.

"Just dance with me, please," he begged, smiling. She giggled nervously and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course."

There was a chorus of Ooh's and Aah's as the two began to sway slowly, alone on the floor.

_**Isn't she precious?**_

_**Less than one minute old**_

Emily's ageless face was decorated by a beautiful smile.

_**I never thought**_

_**Through love we'd be**_

_**Making one as lovely as she**_

_**Isn't she pretty?**_

_**Truly the angels' best**_

"You're beautiful, Emily, and you look stunning tonight," he mumbled into her ear, gently kissing her neck.

"You look amazing yourself," she giggled. He pressed one last kiss to her neck, then slowly moved to her lips. They hadn't even noticed that many other couples had joined them on the floor.

"Emily, I love you," he sighed into her hair.

"I love you too, Aaron," she replied. After another kiss, the two danced themselves away, spending eternity in each other's arms.

_**Isn't she lovely?**_

_**Isn't she wonderful?**_

_**Isn't she lovely?**_

_**Made of love**_

**The End**


End file.
